The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pittosporum plant botanically known as Pittosporum tenuifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Elfin’.
The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated area of Carterton, New Zealand in 2001. ‘Elfin’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed Pittosporum tenuifolium plant that was growing in an outdoor garden.
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Elfin’ was first performed in 2001 in Carterton, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.